


jealousy

by chankaii



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, established sebaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chankaii/pseuds/chankaii
Summary: Chanyeol, Sehun and Baekhyun go to a trip together and it goes, well, very unexpected.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> i always wanted to write a threesome with sebaekyeol so i thought i could write it when i'm finally on my break soo here you go. i hope you enjoy reading it! sorry if there are any mistakes i wrote it in almost two days lmao <3

It’s well-known fact that Park Chanyeol is a jealous type. He’s been always gotten jealous so easily. Okay, he might be a little possessive too. And it doesn’t usually end well when the two of them combines together in whatever relationship he has. His extreme jealousy was mostly the reason why he got dumped, but, what can Chanyeol do? It’s impossible not to get jealous of the people you cherish so much. When he loves someone so much, he can’t help the jealousy that comes along with it. He just can’t get rid of that sick feeling inside him that makes him drive crazy whenever he sees someone he’s so close with another person. He’s tried everything, yet nothing solves this problem of his. He and everyone around him have already accepted Chanyeol’s so, so fucking jealous. He becomes really unbearable when he gets jealous. 

And right now, there aren’t any words to describe what he’s feeling as he listens to his best friend telling how he betrayed him behind his back with his oh so lovely boyfriend. 

“Wait, wait.” He lifts a hand up to stop Sehun babbling about the biggest betrayal he’s ever committed. He couldn’t bear to hear him more. “Did I hear right? Did you just say...” Chanyeol shakes his head in disbelief. “Did you just really say you dumped me? ‘Cause I thought I didn’t hear you right.” 

Sehun halts before answering, “What the fuck are you talking, Yeol? I didn’t say I dumped you or whatever. I just said—” 

“Yeah, I know what you said. I did hear it very well, thank you very much. You chose to spend your summer with your boyfriend at that fucking hotel which you promised me we’ll go there! I clearly remember you promising me that we’re gonna go that hotel together on summer. Just the two of us. Now you’re saying you reserved a room for yourself and Baekhyun? At our favorite hotel we go every summer. I can’t believe you did that.” 

The thing is Chanyeol has no problem with this Baekhyun guy ever since him and Sehun started dating exactly eight months and twenty-one days ago. He was a good guy. They got along well despite his prejudices. There is nothing to dislike about Baekhyun. He’s cute and charming and everyone likes him. Literally everyone. Except Chanyeol, of course. Because, the day Baekhyun entered Sehun’s life, Chanyeol got pushed back. Before him, Sehun had always hanged out with him and most importantly he never ditched him on summers. They always, always go to that hotel since they were sixteens. They spent every summer together and now Sehun’s telling him about how he’d go there without him and enjoy the summer with his boyfriend instead. It was unbelievable. 

“Oh, now I get it. You’re jealous.” Sehun chuckles as if it was so fucking funny and Chanyeol snorts loudly. “Stop it, Chanyeol. No need to get jealous as you’re also coming with us. Did you really think I’d go there without you? You must be crazy, dude.” 

Chanyeol freezes, all of his anger disappearing suddenly. He says nothing for a whole minute as he tries to comprehend what Sehun just said. “Are you serious? You didn’t ditch me?” Sehun shakes his head. “I reserved us a room. There are two beds. A single bed for you and a queen size bed for me and Baekhyun. We’ll be together as always. Only there’ll be a guest this time. We’re alright?” 

Even though Chanyeol wants to object so badly and whine about why his boyfriend’s also coming with them, he holds himself and nods his head instead. “We’re alright. But if you start fucking right next to me, I quit. I don’t want sex while I’m in the room, okay?” 

Sehun laughs as he says, “Okay, okay. I’ll try to keep it in my pants when you’re in the room. But I can’t say the same for Baekhyun, though. You know how he is.” 

Yeah, Chanyeol does know how Baekhyun is always horny. He hates it. He hates Baekhyun so much. 

But, he won’t let him spoil his mood and holiday. As long as Sehun is with him, Chanyeol can have fun and pretend Baekhyun’s not there. Yeah, he could do that. Ignore him and his lame ass. He could do that. He’s been doing that for six months now. He could pull it off, right? He can’t let Baekhyun screw his holiday up. 

He won’t let him get on his nerves. 

☀️ 

Chanyeol is frustrated. He’s so frustrated because he can’t believe Baekhyun got on his nerves the second he started driving. He can’t believe he had the audacity to have control over the music playing in his own car. Chanyeol always choses the playlist during their trip. He has good taste and Baekhyun’s taste sucks, well, mostly, even if it doesn’t suck all the time. He hates Baekhyun for choosing the playlist for their trip. And he hates his stupid voice that can’t stop singing along to every song. 

When he meets his eyes with Sehun’s through the mirror, Chanyeol begs him to shut his boyfriend up silently, pleading. He doesn’t think he can take it anymore. Baekhyun needs to shut his fucking mouth or else they’re going to have an accident. He can’t focus on the road when Baekhyun sings along to song at the top of his voice. 

Sehun chooses a really interesting way for shutting Baekhyun up, pulling him into his lap and initiating a kiss. Well, Chanyeol doesn’t have a problem as long as Baekhyun keeps being silent. Chanyeol can rest his head and focus on the road better. It shouldn't be that hard to focus now that Baekhyun's mouth is occupied, right? But Chanyeol should've known better. He should've known that Baekhyun wouldn't keep being silent no matter how hard he tries. He's always loud. Even when he's making out. 

Fuck his luck, Chanyeol wants to turn the car back and cancel this trip so much right now. The lewd voices Baekhyun lets out are so fucking annoying that Chanyeol can't focus on anything other than him. He makes the mistake to look at the rear mirror and sees Sehun sucking the life out of Baekhyun's neck like a hungry animal. Baekhyun throws his head back in pleasure, lips apart and eyes almost closed. But, fuck, not completely closed for Chanyeol's sake and they make an embarrassing eye contact through the mirror as Baekhyun lets out a choked moan. Chanyeol immediately looks away and realizes he's driving into the wrong roadway when his eyes finally land on the road, turning the wheel hard, making them rock back and forth. 

"What the hell, Yeol?!" Sehun yells after raising his head where it was buried in Baekhyun's neck just a second ago. Chanyeol takes a shaking breath as he tries to gather his thoughts, his throat suddenly so dry. "I-I was spaced out for a second but I'm fine now. Nothing's wrong." He says the last sentence to convince himself mostly. Nothing was wrong. He was just surprised, that's all. 

"Just be careful, man. You scared us." is the last thing Sehun says before diving into Baekhyun's neck again, going back to devouring him. With that, Baekhyun also goes back to letting out lewd sounds that drive Chanyeol crazy. On top of it, Chanyeol can hear the whispers that's for Sehun. He isn't that subtle than he thinks. 

"I want you to take me right here, Sehunie. A-Ahh, you don't know how much I want it right now. If only we were alone... Fuck, if only we were alone, I'd ride you so good." 

Chanyeol's hands tighten on the wheel as he tries to block Baekhyun's voice and just focus on something else. But then Baekhyun lets out the most delicious moan and Chanyeol fails yet again. He's embarrassed by the tightness in his pants. He can't believe he's letting Baekhyun's voice going into his head. Baekhyun whom he's supposed to hate. Fuck. 

"Nghh, Sehunie, I want your cock—" 

"Oh my God, just stop it!" Chanyeol finally snaps and it causes them to stop what they're doing, looking apologetically at him with flushed cheeks. "Sorry," Sehun says as he helps Baekhyun get up from his lap. 

Baekhyun doesn't say anything but the smirk on his lips says all. 

Thanks God, they don't try to make-out or do any crazy thing for the rest of the trip and Chanyeol makes it alive until they reach their destination. Baekhyun insists going to swim, but Chanyeol just wanted to rest for the day, so the couple leaves him alone in the room and Chanyeol finally finds the peace he's been looking for since the trip started. Although the peace doesn't long last, he can always pretend Baekhyun's not there. 

On their second day, three of them eat breakfast before going to swim together and Baekhyun doesn't even shut up when he's eating which makes Chanyeol want to punch him in the face. Despite Baekhyun being a brat, Chanyeol had fun in the pool with them, especially when he was splashing water at Baekhyun and making him almost drown. He really enjoyed. The next day, Baekhyun takes his revenge by suddenly jumping at his back and making him lose his breath under the water. It eventually becomes like a war and each day they find a new way to tease one another. At nights, they would go to the club and drink their asses off, acting normal like it's a peace offering. Three of them would dance until they can't anymore, and it'd be really hard to find their hotel room when the night ends. 

It's one of those nights again. They're not that drunk, though. Just a bit tired. So they decide to call it a night after a few drinks and stumble into their room, the three of them falling onto the queen sized bed together with giggles. 

"'m so tired," Chanyeol murmurs as he attempts to get up from the bed to jump onto his own bed but can't find the strength to do so. Next to him, Baekhyun's giggling like it's the funniest thing he's ever heard, crawling onto Sehun's lap as if he's a baby needs attention. "You can sleep here, bud." Sehun replies. "The bed is big enough for all three of us. Besides, this little baby usually sleeps on me." 

Both of them laugh at Baekhyun's clinginess, proving Sehun right as he gets on top of Sehun and wraps his arms around his boyfriend. Chanyeol's eyes closed shut without meaning to, and he dozes off to sleep when he thinks the couple would, too, go to sleep. But, apparently, they have another plan. Chanyeol's sleep doesn't last long, waking up to the sounds of whimpers and seeing the couple making out right next to him the first thing he opens his eyes. Chanyeol has seen them making out too many times, but he's been never this close to them and it makes him feel kinda weird. They haven't realized Chanyeol woke up and is now watching them with curious eyes as they continue kissing fiercely. He thinks their lips would be so swollen tomorrow with the way they're kissing passionately. 

It was dark, the only light was coming from the bed lamp above them. When Chanyeol's eyes has adjusted the darkness, he notices both Sehun and Baekhyun are naked despite their boxers. Oh no. Chanyeol now realizes how bad the situation is. And knowing he can't run anywhere at this time is even worse. No way Chanyeol could pretend that they're not fucking right next to him. 

"Baby, please fuck me. I can't— I can't take it anymore. Pleaseee." He hears Baekhyun whine after breaking the kiss with a wet sound, their salivas shining in the dark. "But babe, Chanyeol's here—" 

"I don't give a fuck. Just fuck me. I'm so horny, Sehun." Baekhyun sobs as he grinds against Sehun, burying his face in his neck. Chanyeol didn't think Sehun would listen to him, well, he thought his best friend would be more logical than his stupid boyfriend. Apparently, his best friend wasn't like how Chanyeol knew him and he takes out a bottle of lube underneath his pillow without giving much thought. 

Chanyeol does scream when he notices what Sehun's about to do before he can stop himself. "You can't have sex while I'm right here!" 

The couple turns their heads to him, stopping their movement for a second. Baekhyun sighs before speaking, "I don't fucking care, Chanyeol. I've been holding myself back for hours now and I'm not gonna stop till I get that dick. So, either you can leave or go back to sleep. I'm so fucking horny right now." 

"Sehun, you promised me!" Chanyeol turns his attention to his best friend for help. But, his best friend doesn't look like he's gonna step back with the way his fingers playing with Baekhyun's ass. "Just forget about all of this as if it never happened and go back to sleep, Yeol." 

"How the fuck can I sleep while you're fucking next to me?! Are you out of your minds?" 

There's a little pause before Baekhyun speaks again. "You can watch, we don't mind. Either leave or watch. It's up to you." 

"What the fuck?!" 

Chanyeol is speechless as he stares at Baekhyun in disbelief, trying to absorb what he just said. But Baekhyun doesn't give enough time to absorb, and turns back to what they were doing before got interrupted. Chanyeol was so shocked that it took him a while to think and just do something about it when Sehun slips his hand in Baekhyun's boxer and— 

"Oh my God, you guys are fucking serious." He averts his eyes immediately, attempting to get up but Baekhyun prevented him by holding his wrist. "Don't. I want you to watch." He bits his bottom lip when Sehun slides a finger inside him, digging his nails into Chanyeol's skin at the feeling. Chanyeol stills, unable to move or do anything. He just lays there, too shocked to even think. Baekhyun's getting fingered by Sehun right fucking next to him as if it wasn't a big deal. He can't quite believe they really went this crazy. This wasn't what he imagined when he agreed to go to a holiday with them. This is beyond his imagination. 

Sehun takes off Baekhyun's boxer for better access before adding another finger, sucking a spot on his neck at the same time. Chanyeol gapes at the view of Baekhyun’s plump ass, having a hard time to take his eyes off of it. Well, he kinda expected it to be big, plump and cute. It was hard not to check his cute little ass out whenever they hang out, and he may or may not have been ogling Baekhyun’s ass for a very while now. Who the fuck can judge him, though? Baekhyun’s body proportion is to die for, Chanyeol could admit. Never aloud, though. He can’t give the satisfaction to Baekhyun and he certainly doesn’t want to be on the bad terms with Sehun. Despite his very attempts of trying not to stare at Baekhyun’s ass, he got caught in the action. 

“Like what you see, Park?” Baekhyun smirks knowingly at him, eyes hazy and dark, still getting fingered by his boyfriend beneath him. Chanyeol doesn’t say anything back to him, well, because he couldn’t talk. Thanks God, Baekhyun doesn’t dwell too much on it, his attention returning to the fingers inside him. 

"More, Sehun. Please, more." He sobs as he leans his head against Chanyeol's chest, arching his back. Well, Chanyeol wouldn't able to move now even if he wanted. There's no way he's getting up. Baekhyun's literally lying half of his body down on him. He's being forced to just lay there and watch. Watch as his best friend fingers his boyfriend over him. Great. 

Baekhyun lets out a husky moan when Sehun adds another finger, three fingers deep inside him now. But it's not enough. It's never enough for Baekhyun. "More, more, more! I want your cock, Sehunie. Gimme your cock." 

Sehun chuckles underneath him. "He's always so insatiable, Chanyeol. Always wanting more. He's never satisfied even if I fuck him multiple times." 

Chanyeol feels weird when his best friend suddenly starts talking to him. He feels so guilty for watching his boyfriend, but then he remembered how they both are too calm about it and relaxes himself. However, he doesn't find his voice to reply Sehun. He only watches how Baekhyun's cute ass wiggles at the way Sehun fingers him roughly, not afraid to hurt him. If only he could lean over a little bit and see his hole... Fuck. Chanyeol shouldn't be thinking like this. No, he shouldn't think about Baekhyun. He was supposed to hate him. Not... desire him. 

"It's enough, Sehun. Just fuck me already." 

"Okay, baby. Get on your knees for me, huh?" 

Baekhyun does as he's told without waiting, but not letting Chanyeol's side. His face is now right between Chanyeol's legs, presenting his ass to his boyfriend who's behind him. Uh, Chanyeol wants to see his little hole so bad. From this position, he could only see his perky ass and Sehun's dick. And wow, it's big. Chanyeol gulps as he watches Sehun rolling a condom on his dick and positioning himself between Baekhyun's cheeks. 

Then, he suddenly bottoms out and Baekhyun lets out a scream, his body jolting forth and making him press his face against Chanyeol's crotch. They both moan at the same time. Fuck, fuck. Chanyeol could feel his mouth on his half hard dick through his pants. He's slowly growing and growing with the way Baekhyun pressing his face onto him and mouthing his dick to holding back his screams. He raises his head in dread to if Sehun notices it and is angry, but he only gives him a grin when their gazes meet. 

Chanyeol's fucked. 

"I know you want him, too. I know you've been wanting my boyfriend for months, Yeol. You're not subtle at all. I saw the way you looked at his ass several times. You know what, you can take a taste tonight because I love you." Sehun spanks Baekhyun's ass and his small body is being pressed against Chanyeol again with a loud groan. "Be a good boy and suck him off, baby. He doesn't like you being loud, so we need your little mouth to be always occupied." 

Chanyeol gasps, feeling like he can't breathe after hearing what his best friend said. He thinks they're joking but then Baekhyun starts to unzip his pants and try to pull out his dick hurriedly. Everything happens too fast. Suddenly, Chanyeol feels a wetness around his dick and sees Baekhyun wrapping his pretty lips around it. He lets out a satisfied moan like he's been waiting for this moment to happen so long, beginning to suck his dick with a pleasure. "Fuck..." 

"He feels good, right?" Chanyeol's dirty thoughts are interrupted by the voice of his best friend. He nods his head before he can stop himself, losing himself in the blissful moment. Sehun smirks. "I know. You can fuck his mouth, he likes it rough." He spanks his ass again as he thrusts into him harder. "Such a slut, sucking my best friend's sick like a good slut he is while I'm fucking his ass. You like his dick?" Baekhyun nods his head frantically, taking more of Chanyeol's dick and almost choking on it. "You like his dick that much? What a slut." 

Chanyeol loves the dirty talk so much, it's giving him a tingling feeling. Watching his best friend fucking the most beautiful boy while he's being sucked off by him feels so fucking good. He can't help reaching out and gripping his hair, helping Baekhyun suck his dick well. The longer they're going at, the more he gets comfortable about the situation. He is now enjoying himself, pressing Baekhyun's face onto his dick and fucking his little mouth like the way he’s wanted. Baekhyun just takes and takes what they're giving him, not complaining a bit. He's sucking his cock like this is his last meal, like his life depends on it only. And Chanyeol loves it. He loves watching how greedy he is and how much he loves sucking his cock. He is really a slut, Chanyeol thinks. But Chanyeol loves it. 

"That's it, baby." Sehun stills his movement after a few thrusts and pulls out. "Now Chanyeol, your turn. Fuck him. I wanna watch." 

They change their position. This time, Baekhyun's now laying on his back and Sehun's kneeling next to his face to give him his dick. This way, Chanyeol can finally see Baekhyun's whole body lying in front of him. He can see his little abused hole and his pretty face while sucking a dick. "F-fuck..." He hurriedly rolls a condom on his dick and sliding himself into the warmth slowly. This is better than the warmth of his mouth. "Fuck! It feels good. So good." 

Baekhyun moans with him, his small hands tightening around Sehun's dick at the feeling. "You're such a whore, Baek, letting my best friend fuck you. You're not satisfied with one dick only, huh? Both of your hole are stuffed now, how does that feel? Tell me, Baek." 

Baekhyun pulls out his dick to answer him. "I feel amazing, Sehunie. Thank you, I'm—hhng—I'm so happy. I love you."

Sehun is satisfied with his answer, so he leans down to give him a chaste kiss on the lips, petting his hair as he does so. Chanyeol watches them, not stopping thrusting his hips. They look so perfect together and it makes Chanyeol so horny he can’t express that feeling inside him. He wants to watch them fucking, and he also wants to fuck them both. His complicated feelings confuse him, but he doesn’t want to think of it right now. The only thing he wants to think of is the warmth of Baekhyun. 

“Ch-Chanyeol... You feel amazing. K-Keep going...” Baekhyun whimpers helplessly under him, his beautiful hands wrapped around Sehun’s dick to jerk him off. Chanyeol kneads his ass tightly, spreading his cheeks and thrusting into him faster. After a few thrusts, Chanyeol finally finds his prostate and starts to hit it there constantly, making Baekhyun cry out. Sehun had to stuff his mouth with his dick to silence his cries. “Shh, baby, you’re doing so good. Let Chanyeollie take care of you.” 

Baekhyun nods through his tears, sucking on his boyfriend’s cock like the good boy he is and letting Chanyeol fuck him through. Chanyeol snaps his hips harder, harder and harder. Baekhyun doesn’t last long with the way his sweet spot is being abused, coming untouched. The breathtaking view in front of Chanyeol helps him to reach his own climax. One last look at them and Chanyeol’s spilling into the condom with a heavy grunt, riding out his orgasm until his dick softens. Sehun follows him afterwards, cumming down his boyfriend’s throat. 

They throw themselves onto the mattress exhaustingly, not minding the mess they did. Sehun pulls his boyfriend closer to his chest to hug him, complimenting him on how good he was for them. “You did amazing, baby. Now you can rest. I love you so much.” He plants a kiss on top of his head and Baekhyun closes his eyes, feeling content. 

Chanyeol can’t help the jealousy bubbling inside his chest as he watches them being intimate. He wanted what they have, but he knows he would never be a part of their relationship. He also closes his eyes to drift off to sleep and hopes to forget about all of it when he wakes up tomorrow morning. 

And then, suddenly he feels a small tug on wrist and opens his eyes to see Sehun holding his hand with his other hand that was not holding Baekhyun. 

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave kudos and comments!! 💓💓💓


End file.
